Et si Naruto avait encore ces parents
by pikami
Summary: Imaginons que les parents de Naruto ne sont pas morts pendant l'attaque de Kyûbi. Je sais que des tas de gens l'on déjà fait, mais j'avais moi aussi envie d'en faire une. Le début ressemblera à des chose que vous avez peut-être déjà mais je me moque que cela ressemble à quelque chose qui est déjà vu.


Nous étions un beau matin de juin, lorsqu'un garçon blond de douze ans ouvrit les yeux. Son nom c'est Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Son père est le quatrième Hokage de Konoha ( Minato Namikaze ), sa mère ( Kushina Uzumaki ) et lui son deux jinchûriki de Kyû aujourd'hui il va passer l'examen pour devenir genin.

« -Salut p'pa, salut m'man, salut Lili. Fit Naruto en pleine forme.

-Bonjour Naruto. Fit son père.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin. Répondit sa mère,qui avait un ventre bine arrondi, fière de son fils.

En effet dans quelques mois la famille accueillera deux nouveaux arrivants !

-Bah ouais, normal aujourd'hui je vais devenir genin !

-Es-tu sûr de cela, peut-être que les exercices proposés seront trop dur pour toi.

-C'est toi qui les décide ces exercices, papa. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire en quoi consiste, l'épreuve pratique.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils que tu dois être avantager par rapport à tes amis.

-Bon de toute façon, qu'importe ce que sera l'épreuve je vais la réussir haut la main.

-Dit la personne qui dormait en cours. Répondit sa mère

-Oui mais je dort parce que je m'ennuies. C'est trop simple les cours pour moi. Et puis toi, maman tu dormais aussi en cours pourtant tu es quand même jônin.

-Oui mais je me suis donner à fond pour devenir ninja.

-Et puis papa t'a bien aider pour ça.

-Oui, bon peut-être et alors ?

-Naruto, si tu ne pars pas tout de suite tu vas être en retard.

-Oui tu as raison, bon papa à tout à l'heure pour l'épreuve pratique. A ce soir maman.

-Bonne chance mon ange.

-Bonne chance, grand frère !

-Merci Lili. Fit Naruto en caressant la tête rousse de sa sœur (Lili a huit ans, elle a de long cheveux rouge et lisse, comme sa mère, et les yeux bleus de son père) »

Naruto se dirigea vers l'académie ninja, sur le chemin il rencontra son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiwa.

« -Eh, Sasuke ! On fait le chemin ensemble ?

-Ok, si tu veux. Tu n'as pas réussi a soutiré des infos à ton père sur l'épreuve.

-Non il ne m'a rien dit, comme d'habitude.

-Bon c'est pas grave, ça va être une formalité cet examen pour nous.

-Ouais, on a aucun soucis à se faire. »

Une fois arrivait à l'académie, l'épreuve écrite commença. Mais quand Naruto lisait les questions, il vit à quel point les questions étaient dures. (bien sûr elles ne sont difficiles que pour Naruto, car il n'écoute pas. Il est bien meilleur dans la pratique qu'en théorie) L'épreuve écrite dura trois heures, trois heures d'enfer pour Naruto, une réponse sur deux est bonne.

Une heure plus tard les résultats de l'épreuve écrite ont été afficher et Naruto passe de justesse.

Après l'épreuve écrite vint l'épreuve pratique. L'épreuve que Naruto redoute le moins. Toutes les personnes de la salle passèrent les unes après les autres, certains e n sortait heureux et d'autre avait une mine déconfite, preuve qu'ils avaient échoué.

Soudain Naruto entendit son nom. Il se dirigea donc dans la salle d'examen.

« -Salut p'pa, alors c'est quoi l'épreuve ?

-Fais apparaître cinq clones

-Quoi c'est tout, trop facile. A ces mots Naruto fit un mudras et dix clones firent leur apparition à ces côté.

-Alors c'est bon, j'ai réussi ?

-Haut la main, j'ai vu que tu as également réussi l'épreuve écrite, de justesse ceertes, mais tu l'as réussit. Viens prendre ton bandeau.

-Oui, avec joie. Fit Naruto, sautillant de joie.

-Félicitation mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

-Merci papa, maintenant je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à maman. »

Après cela Naruto rentra chez lui.

« -Je suis rentré !

-Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

-Regarde sur mon front !

Oh, mais je vois que tu as le bandeau du village, félicitation.

-Merci maman-

-Wouah, il est trop beau, ton bandeau, il brille, dit tu me le prêtera.

-Peut-être, si tu es sage.

-Il te va super bien. Mais dis moi, tu as tout bien réussi ?

-Disons que l'écrit je l'ai eu de justesse, mais la pratique c'était trop facile, franchement faire apparaître cinq clones c'est trop facile. Du coup j'en ai fait dix.

-Tu es bien le fils de Minato pour ce qui est de la pratique, mais pour ce qui est des études théoriques, c'est tout moi ça.

-Il faut croire que je suis bien votre fils ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain, je connaîtrais enfin l'équipe dans laquelle je serais. »

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle de classe :

« -équipe dix : Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et Chôji Akimichi et votre professeur sera Asuma Sarutobi.

-Compris !

-équipe huit : Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyûga et Shino Aburame et votre professeur sera Kurenai Yûhi

-Entendu !

-et pour finir l'équipe sept : Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki et votre professeur est Kakashi Hatake

-Trop cool ! Je suis avec mon meilleur ami et avec la fille que j'aime.

-Rêves pas idiot, jamais je sortirais avec, moi c'est Sasuke qui m'intéresse.

-Et moi tu ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis content d'être dans ton équipe, Naruto. »

L'équipe sept attendais depuis maintenant une heure que leur professeur viennent les chercher.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait notre sensei, il a déjà une heure de retard. Répondit un Naruto impatient. Eh, j'ai une idée et si on lui faisait une farce !

-Tu veux faire une farce à un jônin de haut niveau, comment pourrait-il tomber dans le panneau. Demanda Sakura.

-Laisses-moi faire et tu verras. Sur ces mots Naruto plaça un tampon pour effacer le tableau dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-T'es sérieux, là. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tomber dans un piège aussi stupide. S'interposa Sasuke. »

Peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrit et le tampon tomba sur la tête de Kakashi.

« -Oui ! Vous voyez ça a marcher.

-Oui d'accord mais ça reste quand même une idée stupide.

-Alors c'est vous les membres de l'équipe sept. Enchanté, je suis Kakashi Hatake et à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais votre instructeur au cours des missions. Kakashi dit ça avec un grand sourire à sa façon. Bon dans ce cas rendez-vous demain à neuf heures sur le terrain d'entraînement sept. »

Les membres de l'équipe sept rentrèrent chez eux.

« -Je suis rentré.

-Alors cette équipe ?

-Tu l'as bien composé, papa, m'avoir mis avec Sasuke et Sakura c'est super. Et puis avoir un de tes ancien élève comme prof. J'ai trop hâte de voir ce qu'il va nous faire faire demain !

-Bon, je suis content que ça te plaise.

-Le dîner est servi !

-Allons manger mon fils.

-Oui, j'ai super faim ! »


End file.
